


Come in with the rain

by roseonabeach



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: After Rechinbach, Come in with the Rain - Freeform, Fluff, John is scared, John missing Sherlock, M/M, Memories, Rain, Sherlock coming home, Taylor Swift song, coming home, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseonabeach/pseuds/roseonabeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderstorms always brought up bad war memories for John, so Sherlock would hold him close and protect him from the storms. But now Sherlock is gone... What will John do???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come in with the rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short Johnlock that I wrote one day. Please tell me how I did and if I made any mistakes or anything... Enjoy!

John lay curled up in bed, staring out the window. The sky outside was dark, except for the occasional lightning strike. He flinched at the thunder. It had been three months since Sherlock had... Left him, and now, more than ever, he wished Sherlock were here. John never liked thunderstorms, but this one was particularly bad. He smiled, remembering how Sherlock would always pull out a fluffy blanket, make a cup of tea, and curl up on the couch with him until the storm was over, but now Sherlock wasn't here and John was on his own.  
The rain hitting the roof made John remember a song his sister used to listen to when they were younger... Come in with the rain, that was what it was called.   
"I leave my window open... 'Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name... Just know I'm right here hoping... That you'll come in with the rain!" he sung to himself. God, how he wished Sherlock would climb through that window and hold him tight.   
Just then, he heard the door to his flat creak open, and John froze. Slowly, he reached over, grabbing his revolver and going to investigate without making a sound. Spinning around the corner of his room with his gun carefully aimed at the intruder he yelled "Freeze!!"  
A man turned around with his hands held over his head. "Please don't shoot." he said, and his voice reminded John of Sherlocks.   
Just then, a bolt of lightning eliminated the room, letting John get a good look at the intruder, and making him almost drop his gun. John carefully set it down on the ground before standing up and grabbing a torch to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. Standing right in front of John was... Sherlock. Sherlock Homes was back! Before John realized what he was doing, he dropped his torch and barreled into Sherlock with a hug, humming 'Come in with the rain'. Sherlock hugged him back, and John hurried his head into Sherlocks shoulder core. Second before looking up and smiling.  
Hesitantly, Sherlock bent down and softly kissed John for a second. John snuggled up with Sherlock before kissing him back just as softly. They stood like that for a few minuets, snuggled up together before John started to giggle.   
"What's so funny?" Sherlock asked confused and a little hurt.   
"You." said the still giggling John.  
"What? Why am I funny?" asked Sherlock, trying to pull away.  
Instead of letting him, John pulled him closer and kissed him again before leaning up close to Sherlocks ear and whispering "You came in with the rain."


End file.
